


On-the-Job Training

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Anyone remember that scene from Avatar:The last Airbender where Sokka ended up being stuck in a hole and he makes friends with a fluffy little critter? (Aang’s first Earthbending lesson from Toph, Too)Imagine this:Bunnymund in the same situation.His first week of being a Guardian, And he tries to manage the Warren, But ends up being stuck in a crack in the ground.I got that idea when I saw the part where Sokka’s boomerang falls on the ground,And Sokka’s all “Now go back, boomerang.” and I could TOTALLY see Bunny in that situation.Bonus points if one of the other Guardians (Minus Jack) needs to help him out.More bonus points if there is a scene that takes place after the movie, And Jack finds out about this."No bonuses. Based on the idea that Bunny used to be human. The moon is slightly more communicative with him than with Jack, but not much more helpful.





	On-the-Job Training

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/9/2014.

“All right. Simple. Nothing too weird about this. Right.” He looked around at the vast green world around him, lusher even than any jungle he’d ever seen when he was…well, when he was human. He sighed. He hadn’t expected to wake up after the accident as a giant rabbit, and not only because he’d never seen one of the creatures before. It just hadn’t been one of the options on the afterlife table. And even if it had been, he didn’t think this was quite how he would have guessed the whole thing to go—getting orders from the moon and having his head fill up with a whole lot of thoughts he knew weren’t his own. On the other hand, or rather, paw, living in a garden was nice, but the moon had told him in no uncertain terms that he would have to leave it at least once a year.   
  
This apparently required magic. Which he needed to practice.  
  
He bounded up a moss-lined tunnel towards the surface, marveling at the thousands of different shades of green on the walls around him as he tried to distract himself from how he was moving. If he started paying attention to  _that_ , he’d fall flat on his face, as he had learned shortly after waking up.   
  
He managed not to smack into the convex stone door too hard as he skidded to a stop. After dusting himself off, he looked over the carvings, which seemed to mainly depict eggs in very complex patterns. No handle or knob of any kind was visible.   
  
Just tell it your name.  
  
He shook his head. He hated when the moon butted in like that. Still, it was worth a shot. He said his name.  
  
That’s not your name.  
  
“Damn it, of course it is,” he muttered. “But if you  _insist_ …I’m the Easter Bunny,” he tells the stone, and it obligingly rolls out of the way.   
  
One leap, and he stood outside, an unfamiliar, but ordinary, landscape surrounding him.   
  
Good.  
  
“Yeah, good, right, better get back.” He didn’t feel like running into anyone right now, as he didn’t really have a good explanation for any of this, and that was surely the  _least_  anyone might demand from him.  
  
He turned back to the tunnel, only to find that the entrance had completely disappeared. “What! I don’t—I swear—this could be a lot easier, you know!” He shouted at the sky. No answer.   
  
He stomped on the ground in frustration, only to jump back, shocked, when a tunnel opened at the edge of his feet. “So…uh…does that go back to the garden?” No answer. “Well, where else could it go, right?” He approached it and peered over the edge. It seemed sort of bright and green deep down inside. “Sure. Looks safe.”  
  
 _I wonder if I’m supposed to close these things when I’m done,_  Bunny wondered mid-leap, and immediately wished he hadn’t, as with that thought, the tunnel tried closing around him, trapping him half-in, half-out of the ground.  
  
“Well,” Bunny said, after struggling uselessly for a few minutes, “there’s probably some simple way out of this, right?”  
  
Yes.  
  
“And you’re not going to tell me. Right. Learning experience. Tell you what, though,” he said, trying to tap his feet on the sides of the lower tunnel, “no one  _else_  is getting told about this either.”


End file.
